The Lords of Winterfell
: This article is about the episode. For the aspect of the Seven, see "The Warrior." "The Warrior" is the third episode of the seventh season of Game of Thrones. It is the sixty-third episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 14, 2017. It was written by Bryan Cogman and directed by Neil Marshall. Plot Summary In King's Landing In the Iron Islands In the Vale In the Riverlands In the North At the Wall In Meereen In Dorne Appearances First Deaths Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington as Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle * Richard E. Grant as Izembaro * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully * Tim Plester as Walder Rivers * Pilou Asbæk as Euron Greyjoy * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Eugene Simon as Brother Lancel * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Josephine Gillan as Marei * A fat, old Northern nobleman who fits the description of Lord Wyman Manderly * An Oldtown maester * A 16-year-old Northern girl * A 10-year-old Northern boy Cast notes Notes General * The episode title refers to the Warrior, an aspect of the Seven who represents strength and courage in battle. As a double entendre it apparently also refers to Jon Snow. In King's Landing In the Iron Islands In the Vale In the Riverlands In the North At the Wall In Meereen In Dorne In the books * Most of the episode appears to draw material from what will come in the sixth and seventh novels, The Winds of Winter ''and ''A Dream of Spring,'' ''respectively. Memorable quotes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7